Total Recall
by 0verwatch
Summary: The year is 3015. The times: Dark. In a time where magic has blended with technology and muggles and wizards alike live in relative harmony on several different worlds; a war between the Light and the Dark still wages on. Summary continued inside. (This has been updated and redone for those who may have read it already on my profile)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Important Note: So I know this story has been posted and reposted on my file but that's because its not loading right for some reason. The main problem is that I couldn't see the views for the story, i.e, I can't tell how many people have looked at the story. THIS IS THE STORY! I finally got it to work correctly :) Really sorry for the confusion.**

 **Hello Everyone! Welcome to the story "Total Recall"! The inspiration for this story came from the movie** _ **Total Recall**_ **with some Star Wars influence thrown in as well as my own thoughts and ideas! I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. This first post includes the prologue and the first chapter so my Author's note will be at the end of the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I wish I did…. Sooooo badly!**

 **Disclaimer 2: I do not own Star Wars or Lucas Films, hey I guess technically it is now Disney… so yeah; I don't own Disney.**

 **Disclaimer 3: I guess while I'm at it I should say I don't own the rights to the movie** _ **Total Recall**_ **either.**

 **Just thought I'd tell you, everything is up to canon til this point. :)**

 **Summary:** The Year is 3015. The times: Dark. In a time where magic has blended with technology and muggles and wizards live in relative harmony on several different worlds; a war between the Light and the Dark still wages on. When a crucial rescue mission in a future lost to the Dark Lord stumbles upon James, an orphaned boy with no knowledge of his past and unusually powerful magic, the Light dares to hope. But to be a hero, James must first uncover the shadows lurking in his past to aid the future.

* * *

Harry Potter walked slowly through the trees of the Forbidden forest. His breath came out in small clouds due to the chilly air as he slowly exhaled. His pace slowed as he let his thoughts overtake him, knowing that each one was closer to his last. This was the end of the long journey he had started as a boy entering Diagon Alley. Harry shook his head and corrected himself; no it had begun when he was an infant; ever since Voldemort had made the decision to attack his family.

That thought caused faces of his family to pass through his mind. James, Lilly; his parents. Sirius, Remus; his unofficial Uncles. Friends started appear in his mind: Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, so many more, and _Ginny._ Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of his girlfriend. One year was all he had had with her. One year. He slowly inhaled, imagining the smell of her perfume as he walked. Nope, he was sure of it, the forest's smells had nothing on her.

Glancing up Harry noticed a flickering light up ahead and squared his shoulders. His time was up. This was it. He had been preparing for this moment unconsciously throughout his entire life. The long search for the horcruxes would end tonight. The five artifacts had been destroyed: the diary, the ring, the diadem, the locket, and the cup. The final two horcruxes were himself and the snake. Harry grit his teeth and unconsciously checked to make sure the second wand he had was hidden up his sleeve. He would get rid of Nagini tonight and, with Voldemort killing him, all of the monster's tethers to immortality would be gone; and he would be dead.

Harry paused just before he reached the flickering lights. Was he afraid of Death? He shook his head slowly, no, he wasn't. His family awaited him beyond the veil along with his greatest adventure. He stepped into the clearing head held high; prepared to face the throng of Death Eaters. He stopped as his eyes came upon the sight in the rather large clearing.

The flickering lights emanated from several magical fires that had been conjured among neat rows of tents. Figures were moving along in marching patterns along his vision and, as he looked closer, appeared to be muggles. Confused he took a closer step to a group marching past and realized the figures were actually wizards, due to the wand holsters he could see, but were wearing what he recognized as muggle body armor. Harry shook his head in disbelief, why would wizards, pure blood supremacists wear muggle armor? To his further dismay it looked like there were at least two hundred figures in the clearing, easily enough to wipe out the remaining Hogwarts defenders.

"Halt intruder! Hands in the air! Reach for anything and we'll attack!"

Harry froze as two of the soldiers strode towards him carefully, apparently sentries. As they drew closer he realized to even more astonishment that the body armor they had on had runes etched into them. He was able to pick out a few runes and recognized them as ones symbolizing protection.

"You're not one of us." One of them stated as they drew closer, their wands out; prepared to attack him.

Harry tensed and was about to reply when a young girl's voice rang out. "Stop! He's expected by the Dark Lord."

The pair stopped advancing and looked back at a short figure approaching them from a tent.

"Milady." One of them intoned respectfully, "Are you sure?"

The girl, or Milady as they had called her, came closer and, unlike the sentries, she had on a mask that obscured her entire face as well as a cloak that covered her.

"Yes." She looked at Harry, "You are Harry Potter? Correct?"

Harry nodded, confused as to why the sentries weren't having a bigger reaction over him.

One of the sentries held out his hand, "Your wand."

Harry nodded slowly and gave him his wand, keeping his face neutral as he prayed they wouldn't search him.

"I'll take him from here." Milady said.

Harry tilted his head, wondering why a girl, probably younger than him, was being trusted to take him to Voldemort. The sentries nodded and handed her his wand before she started to walk slowly through the crowded clearing. Harry was pushed from behind by one of the guards and he rushed to catch up. Milady didn't say anything as they weaved their way around tents and marching wizards.

Few wizards paid him any attention as they passed through which made Harry even more confused. Where were the jeers and the yells? The catcalls and the cursing? Harry sped up to catch up to Milady's side; who turned out to be a head shorter than him. Harry froze as they neared the far edge of the clearing. To his right a group of around 20 masked Death Eaters had been tied up were currently under the watchful eye of a few armored guards.

Before he could voice the obvious question Milady quickly pushed him into the forest and put her wand to his back.

"Keep walking." She hissed.

Harry stopped, but continued on as she sent a jolt at him through his wand. She guided him onto a path and continued to prod him as they walked.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"The Dark Lord is waiting for you." Milady informed him matter-of-factly. "Now be quiet or I'll hex you, again."

Harry raised his eyes at the small whine that nearly escaped at her last sentence. He gripped his hidden wand, he could take Milady, after all, she couldn't be older than 12. He had just resolved himself to attacking the young child-death-eater when the pair came up to a smaller clearing.

Milady stopped him and roughly handed him his wand back before pushing him roughly into the clearing. Harry looked around cautiously, surprised that he had been given his wand back, when he saw a cloaked man standing with his back to him in the middle of the clearing; Voldemort. Harry pursed his lips and stood up straighter and waited for the cold voice to speak.

Nothing happened.

After a minute Harry uncomfortably cleared his throat but Voldemort failed to speak and kept his hands clasped behind his back. Harry slowly walked over and around the figure and couldn't help but gasp in horror at what he found. The figure was Voldemort but it looked like he had been burned horribly. His entire right side of the face was blackened but worse, was the red serpentine eyes; they still were darting to and fro looking at the forest. They widened slightly when they came to rest on Harry.

"Harry Potter. Such an enigma. Such power for a young wizard. So much lost potential." Voldemort's cold voice wheezed out; his mouth barely being able to move. Harry noticed his eyes and drew his wand, maybe it was a trap? No one could've frozen the Dark Lord in place.

"Oh do be quiet Tommy. The poor boy just walked a mile to give you his life for you to destroy one of your horcruxes only to be confused at the army he finds instead of the fifty or so Death Eaters you had along with your Dark allies he was expecting." A jovial voice said from behind him. "I mean honestly, no need to confuse him. Don't you remember? He just came from a battle. That's pretty confusing as it is."

Harry whirled around as a tall man stepped out of the shadows of the trees. This man was dressed in the same body armor of the men in the clearing except his armor was a dark red instead of black. He studied Harry appraisingly before whispering to him loudly, "I've always wanted to call him Tommy."

Harry's eyes widened as the meaning of the man's word's finally registered in his head. This man knew about the horcruxes! He instinctively reached for his wand only to stop in confusion, the man had just made fun of the Dark Lord with no fear of repercussion. Was he the one responsible for capturing Voldemort?

The tall man looked directly at Harry with light blue eyes and grinned apologetically. He ran a hand through his brown hair before speaking, "If I were you I'd be confused to."

Harry thought of apparating back to the castle, and spun on his heel only to almost fall over.

The man's voice came again, "Sorry but I set up wards as a precaution. We can't have you escape now can we."

Harry drew his wand out and pointed it at the man, "Who are you? What's happening? Why is all this-" he pointed at Voldemort and gestured back toward the large clearing, "Happening?" he nearly shouted as he took a dueling stance.

The man stared at Harry for a few seconds before blinking rapidly as a large grin spread across his face. "I am the capturer of Voldemort! Well technically the recapturer of Voldemort, since I had to kidnap him to Imperius him in the first place." The man mused. He continued, "But where are my manners? It is a pleasure to finally meet you Harry Potter. My name is Thomas. Thomas Grindelwald."

Harry's mouth nearly dropped open at what he was told before he was able to control himself. Voldemort had been imperiused? He racked his mind and then blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I thought your name was Gellert?"

Thomas laughed loudly. "Ah yes. Gellert would be-"

"Me." An older sounding voice interjected from behind him.

"-my father."

Harry jumped again as he turned to face the voice behind him. Unlike Thomas, his apparent son, Gellert Grindelwald was wearing a black muggle suit; complete with a black button up shirt.

"Hello Harry Potter." The slightly grey-haired man said politely. "It is an honor to meet you."

Harry just stared dumbfounded as Thomas Grindelwald walked from behind him and stood beside his father with a wide smile.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't understand." Harry stuttered, his head suddenly hurt.

Gellert clasped his arms behind his back and widened his stance. "My name is Gellert Grindelwald. I was the Dark Lord to come to power before the one you know as Lord Voldemort was born-"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I- know who you are." Harry croaked. "Aren't y-y-y-y-y-you supposed to be dead? Why are you here?" Harry struggled to calm himself but his body started to hyperventilate. He was supposed to be dead by now. He should be hugging his parents and Sirius along with Remus.

Thomas suddenly rushed to him and handed him a vial, "Calming Draught." He explained.

Harry nodded dumbly and, just before he drank it, cast a quick detection spell over it. After all, these two men were apparently dark lords. He breathed in slowly as the potion took its effect. Thomas conjured a chair for him and gestured for him to sit. Harry sat down warily as the potion did its job. Gellert Grindelwald and Thomas Grindelwald both conjured a chair each which was followed by a wooden table as they sat down across from him.

"Are you okay lad?" Gellert asked.

Harry snorted, this was unbelievable. He was talking civilly to a man who was responsible for thousands of deaths and who had somehow captured Voldemort. Voldemort. Harry quickly glanced towards the frozen figure before only to find that it hadn't moved. He then looked at Gellert Grindelwald before speaking, "Explain." He added reluctantly, "Please."

The Dark Lord looked at him calculatingly before sighing. "After I was defeated by your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," he spat, "I spent a few years rethinking of what I had done and I realized that the Dark Magic I was using had corrupted me. It had destroyed the original goals I had and replaced them with its own plans of destruction. It twisted my mind and controlled my thoughts. Thankfully, in our final duel, Albus used powerful Light Magic which was enabled me to gain control from the Darkness. In jail I fathered my son, and together we were able to live peacefully hidden away in Germany."

"I never heard of your escape?" Harry asked.

The Dark Lord shrugged, "Albus must not have felt me a threat anymore. Eventually we heard of the terror of your Dark Lord Voldemort and we realized that this world needs guidance." Here Gellert started to become more passionate. "Without someone to lead, humanity will destroy each other. I already see it your Ministry of Magic. Your purebloods despise the muggleborn and the wizarding population has decreased by 20% in the last 40 years alone. I will be the leader the world needs, and lead them to the Greater Good!"

Harry calmly shook his head, "You can't take away peoples' freedom from them."

Thomas Grindelwald interrupted, "We are not taking their freedom. We are giving it to them!"

"Yes but whose freedom? Wizard's? What about the muggles?" Harry shot back.

Thomas's eyes grew angry for the first time they had met. "They will have their place in society!"

Harry stood up in anger now, "You can't ignore whole cultures of people!"

Thomas stood up quickly and knocked the table away, "Their ways of life will survive through their wizarding counterparts." He replied dismissively.

Out of anger Harry's hand shot a bolt of red light from his hand straight at the Dark Lord's son. A shield sprang up to block the curse which promptly exploded on impact and blew Thomas back. Harry was about to curse him again when suddenly he felt himself immobilized.

"Stop!" Gellert demanded. He raised his hand, halting his son in the middle of casting. He looked at Harry and his eyes softened. "Harry my boy, you have such power. To be able to cast wandless magic, even at your age, is an amazing feat! In time I can train you how to use it and you can join my family as we usher in a new era."

Gellert gestured and the girl, Milady, walked into the clearing. Although her mask was still on, her hood was down, revealing long brown hair.

"You are the heralded as the Chosen one in these dark times! You can help us bring order once more to the world!"

Harry spat on the ground, "I will not join you Grindelwald. You may have destroyed Voldemort and his horcruxes, but you are still dark!"

Grindelwald pursed his lips, "Join me Harry Potter, for the Greater Good."

Harry shook his head and quickly drew his hidden wand and then used both of his wands to cast a rod of fire at the Dark Lord. Eyes widening Grindelwald through up a shield only for the fire to pass through it. Just before it hit him he was pushed out of the way by the small figure standing beside him. The fire hit Grindelwald's daughter in her side and she fell to the ground in a scream of pain.

"Father!"

Harry's eyes widened and without thinking he threw his wands to the ground and ran to the girl. Crouching beside her he checked to see if she was okay when a fist hit the side of his face and sent him sprawling onto the ground. Harry looked up, his vision blurring, at the contorted angry face of Grindelwald. He slowly noticed his hearing seemed to be impaired as he realized Grindelwald's mouth was moving in the casting of a spell.

Shaking his head as his vision dimmed the last thing Harry James Potter saw was a bright green light.

* * *

The green mist raveled and un-raveled as it traveled through the air traveling on the wind currents. Suddenly it seemed to stop as it came across and odd shaped house with what looked like orange balloons surrounding it. It suddenly moved against the wind and floated its way to the walls of the house. Climbing up the sides it came across an open window at the top and slipped inside.

A silver-haired girl sat up in her bed and looked at the green mist coming in her bedroom. It slowly moved its way up the bed and to her outstretched hand.

"I've never seen your kind before? Are you a type of Wrackspurt? It's ok, I won't hurt you."

The mist crept up to her hand and then coiled around her fingers. Suddenly it tensed and shot into her arm. The room went entirely dark until an eerie green light seemed to emanate from Luna Lovegood. He mouth opened and her voice came out without the lilting sound it normally had.

"The Oracle speaks, and all should give heed.

The Chosen One has fallen,

The Prophecy invalid;

The Darkness has arisen.

.

The one blessed be blessed by a phoenix, together with the cursed mortal;

A long path must walk.

Until the four Founders stand total.

.

Ravenclaw will claim him as her own,

With Hufflepuff calling him brother;

as Slytherin, his heritage loans.

.

Through Ravenclaw, innocence shall be condemned.

As Hufflepuff mourns, Slytherin shall corrupt.

Darkness shall prevail and the Light dim.

.

Truth shall be clouded, a millennium will pass.

As knowledge is gained, Darkness's time will wane;

And the mind break as glass.

.

The hero will return when Gryffindor is recalled,

And the Founders' monster arises.

Razing the 6 shades and befriending the seer,

Is the monster's call.

.

With the emergence of hope,

Demons will come.

The angels shall see freedom and the caged familiar fly free;

As the Golden trio is cut down to one.

.

But when all is said and done,

The boy will see death and know Hell's breath;

To smite the two-headed Cerberus and face his shadow.

And with a final breath, to the four founders sorrow, as one is laid to rest."

Luna collapsed into her bed and closed her eyes. In her bedroom corner a magical recording device, made just for catching Wrackspurts in action, recorded the New Prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Mission Gone Awry

**Chapter 1 – A Mission Gone Awry**

James Ravencroft **(Name has no connection with my other story, I just really like it)** pulled his knees closer to his chest as he shivered in the cold dark cell. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he tried to trap some warmth before tucking his head in between them. He felt like kicking the wall in anger and then following it by hanging his head in shame. He had worked so hard to get into the academy so that he could make his sister proud, and now he had a mark against him. A mark that would go on his record and make it easier for him to be kicked out. His eyes closed as he thought about what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _James held his lunch tray close to him as he walked through the lunch hall; his face bright and happy. He glanced in a mirror he passed and pair of blue eyes stared back from a handsome face, if he said so himself, with a head of brown hair. James grinned at his reflection and looked around the white room for an empty table. Normally he would sit with his new friends but today was_ the _day. He had finally received his wand! Of course it was a standard wand issued by the academy, he wouldn't get a personalized one until he graduated, but it was a wand! His very own wand! Today was the day he would also finally be able to see his sister in person for the first time in six years! He quickly looked around the lunch area in excitement for his sister and sighed, this was unusual; she was late. He shrugged and grabbed an empty two-person table and decided to start eating._

 _As he ate James grinned inwardly. The last time he had seen his sister was when he was 7 and she was 13. It had been quite the world-shaking experience for him, their last time together. His sister, Emily, had revealed to him that she was headed a year early to Watchman Academy; the hardest military academy to get into._

 _James and his sister were orphaned when he was two. They had been told that their parents had died in a hover bus incident on the planet Germain. They were deported to an orphanage on Earth and, because they were orphans, could look forward to a future living as a commoner; working their souls out as they did their best to scrape by. No one wanted to adopt them and since they weren't even from a mid-low class family their only hope was to get into the army and prove themselves. If they were successful, they could look forward to a much better life; or at least one where they'd be able to live on a city planet as respectable citizens._

 _Emily, never one to do things second-hand, had decided that she would work as hard as she could to get into Watchman Academy and she had; successfully getting in a year early. He, as her much younger brother, could follow her footsteps and join her; or she wouldn't talk to him again._

 _His 7 year old eyes had widened at her statement (not knowing she didn't fully mean it at the time but was trying to encourage him) and it had driven him ever since. He had worked tirelessly, honing his skills and studying. As a result, he had been taken in by a few instructors at the school at a young age and given private training. Finally, at the age of 12, and with several glowing recommendations, he had been accepted into the Watchman academy; two years younger than the normal acceptance age._

 _A major role in their acceptance into the Academy had been the sibling's aptitude to wand-magic. Many couldn't do magic. Few had enough magical affinity for staff magic, while being able to do wand magic was more common, albeit 1 out of 50 people had the ability, a much rarer ability was wandless magic. James's had displayed an unnatural ability to do wandless magic since he was a young age; demonstrating some of his abilities during the interview had played a large role in impressing the man who had come to put him through the screening process._

 _James let the smile on his face widen. He couldn't wait to tease his sister on how he had her beat by a year. His hand brushed down onto his lap and knocked his napkin to the floor. As he reached down to pick it up he felt the locket he always wore around his neck shift. He grasped it through his black shirt as he sat up. He had the two pictures inside memorized by heart. On the left side were his parents on their wedding day, and in the right was a photo of his sister and him together. He stopped himself from opening it watching sadly as his parents would wave back and smile happily from the distance as they stood on a large green hill._

 _His parents were another of the reasons that he and his sister wanted to attend Watchman Academy. They wanted to find out more about their parents. As regular citizens of the Empire they wouldn't be able to go far with their investigation, but as members of Death Watch, they would have access to the much larger database that was kept by the Imperial Army. They had chosen Watchman Academy because many of its graduates went on to serve as soldiers to Death Watch. Unlike the Imperial army which served the Emperor, Death Watch was different._

 _James shivered as he thought about the Emperor. He, like most, knew their leader's infamous history. Having secretly risen to power in the 1990's the Emperor and his core of followers had started the events which eventually led to what became known as WWIII. The Emperor had made himself known upon defeating an infamous Dark Lord in England. Following the event and the taking over of one of the most well-known magical school in England, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, the Emperor had proceeded to overthrow the magical ministry existing in England._

 _Once England was under his control the Magical and Muggle Government of Germany had unveiled themselves as being united and launched a strike at their neighboring countries. They quickly took England from the inside as muggle and magical agents came out of hiding. Aided by magical and muggle allies the Emperor's army quickly overran the rest of Europe and became locked in a stalemate against the rest of the forces of Asia. With the magical Statute of Secrecy broken other governments united with their magical counterparts and global war erupted._

 _Three years later with the Emperor's powers well on their way to conquering Asia, the other governments weren't as organized with their magical allies and had been losing due to confusion, America and her allies secretly came up with the idea to launch a nuclear strike, regardless of the cost, on the Emperor; who they called a 'Dark Lord'. James snorted; his sister had told him never to call the Emperor that and had threatened to scourgify his mouth. Magically enhancing the nukes, the governments launched them, but no one had predicted the results they would have._

 _Instead of exploding the magical nukes had launched waves of magical radiation into the atmosphere which spread across the globe. Magic that had lied dormant in many muggles came into existence. Wizarding kind was forever changed. Many people's magic grew stronger while for some, it made them immortal. Magical creature evolved and many animals around the world underwent transformations. With the globe in confusion the now immortal Emperor was able to conquer his former foes and established himself as the new leader of the human race._

 _He reformed politics and governments and replaced them with sovereignties, placing his new immortal lieutenants over them. As the years passed the Emperor's enemies started to go into hiding; becoming known as the Resistance. James, personally, had always had an interest in the Resistance, curious about their views and goals. The one time he had mentioned wanting to know more about the Resistance was the time an instructor had spent an hour lecturing him on how the Resistance were hinderers of the Greater Good and of Improvement. He had never mentioned them to anyone else again._

 _The Emperor's son, known as the General, created a special operations group in the year 2050 which eventually became known as Death Watch. Having come to the Academy James had learned that some of Death Watch's specific goals were: combating the Resistance, serving as a personal army to the General, were assassins, responsible for magical research, and were still deep into espionage. A hundred years later, when magical space technology was invented, Death Watch expanded and created outposts on all the planets as each one was found. People in Death Watch were ruthless and cold. James wasn't sure if he really wanted to be part of Death Watch, but if it would help him find the truth about his parents, he would. The unique gift that Death Watch had was that they answered to the General. They were separate from the Imperial Army and often, when on missions, the Imperial soldiers answered to them._

 _In today's history the Emperor had his power and stronghold in system called Leistung which contained three livable planets. The Emperor currently resided one the planet named Nurmengard. His son, the General, using Death Watch, waged a physical and sometimes political war against the remainder of the Resistance. The leaders of every known planet were known as Governors and had delegates who met on Germain, the current political stronghold, to discuss treaties and such. James had heard that recently some planets had started rebelling against the Empire and wanted to leave, these planets had been nicknamed the 'Free Worlds'. The Empire had currently forced 3 of them back into submission was engaged in a physical war with a fourth._

 _As James finished his lunch he sighed, disappointed that his sister was so late. He needed to get to class. He got up to put his tray away. It was unusual for Emily to be late, especially for a meeting like this, but he shrugged. Hopefully he'd be able to see her sometime today, if not, he could call her tonight. As he grabbed an extra cookie on the out he suddenly bumped into another boy._

" _Sorry." He muttered and, to his horror when he looked up, came face to face with Trey Lestrange._

 _Trey was a short pudgy boy who was the son of the current Governor of Earth. He often used his political weight as an excuse to bully others and in the past two months since James had been here the 15 year old had decided to make the Academy James's personal hell. Whether it was tripping him in the hall ways or sabotaging his class work Trey was always there with a smirk.. Unable to retaliate in class or in the hallways James had tried to keep a low key but the boy was always there asking for a fight. So far his luck had held up and Trey hadn't goaded him in a physical fight, but he didn't doubt it would happen soon._

 _"Oh if it isn't the underage newbie. I heard you got your wand today greenie! I bet you guys he doesn't know how to use it."_

 _The three boys with Trey laughed, quite dumbly in James's opinion. James knew better than to draw his wand. He had been ordered not to use it for magic by his instructor until class._

 _"So grunt. How much cheating did you have to do to get into the Academy?"_

 _"None. Although I can't say the same thing about you and bribes." James mentally slapped himself. His sister had been warned repeatedly that his smart mouth would get him into a lot of trouble one day. He grimaced; he had just insulted a high standing boy in society; a mean, unpopular one, but still an important member of society. Trey's face grew red and he made an angry gesture toward James._

 _Two of the boys with him strode forward and shoved James to the ground. James turned it into a backwards roll and flowed into a fighting stance. He opened his hands and bounced lightly; repeatedly mentally slapping himself he really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. As a crowd gathered one of the boys, a big burly one, ran forward. James waited to till he got closer before leaning to the left and throwing a quick jab at the boy's jugular; he went down in heap. The second boy, just as burly as the first, rushed towards him and through a strong right cross which James ducked under. James quickly hit the boy in his solar plexus and, as the boy retched, he was able to throw his fist to the head which caused goon number two to collapse._

 _James turned to face Trey and the last remaining bully, making a come hither gesture. By this time the crowd had started to chant. Trey, not wanting to lose face raised his fists hesitantly. Through wide eyes, which he quickly narrowed, he still managed to sneer, "You ready to die wimp?"_

 _James clenched his fists harder. Hopefully, after beating Trey, he wouldn't have to worry about him trying to attack again. Not for the first time, he was thankful that his sparring instructor had taught him so many tricks. Trey motioned for his last friend to attack but he shook his head and stepped out of the circle and into the chanting students._

 _James analyzed Trey. The boy was his height and, judging by his fighting stance, didn't have much experience in physical combat. James knew that if he never wanted to be bullied again he would have to make Trey know that he was serious. They circled a few times and traded blows until James saw an opportunity. He allowed Trey's right fist to land a blow to his face and, ignoring the pain, wrapped himself into Trey's personal space and brought his elbow down on the boy's still outstretched arm. With a loud crack and a scream Trey went to the ground clutching his broken limb. Just as James was about to finish him off a red light erupted into his vision and everything faded to black._

* * *

James kicked the bars again. He had been so stupid! Later his friends had told him an instructor had fired a stunner at him. He kicked the wall again. He was stupid for not noticing the instructor! He should've dodged and then explained his actions. Instead, he had been sentenced to two days of solitary confinement for fighting while Trey and his buddies had walked free. James smirked, well they had stumbled away.

He turned to the back wall of his cell and had been staring at it for almost an hour when he suddenly heard the door to the cell block open. He stubbornly refused to turn around to try and make out who it was in the dim lighting and instead studied a small crack. The pair of footsteps stopped outside of his cell and he tensed as he heard a gruff voice say, "You have one hour with him."

James was curious but still refused to look at the visitor as they stepped inside. He knew not try to escape, it would get him kicked out for sure. Suddenly a familiar voice that James had only heard through video calls for the past 6 years spoke, "Wow Jamie, you've gotten taller."

James turned around quickly with a wide smile to face his sister, "Emmy!" he nearly yelled as he hugged her. He pulled back to study her. His sister had also gotten taller but she had always been short and so at 5'5, stood only 6 inches taller than him. She had grown out her light brown hair, the same color as his, until it reached just past her shoulders. She was wearing black pants and had on a chest plate of blue and grey armor. Emily grinned at him as she looked at him with her own blue eyes, "So your first two months here and you're already in the isolation block?"

James gave a sheepish grin, "The other guy started it."

Emily raised her eyebrow and smirked, the action causing her dimples to show. "So you just ended it by knocking one out, and hospitalizing another?"

James shrugged, not very sorry at what he had done. "I was taught to eliminate the enemy quickly and efficiently." He then gave her an evil smirk, "It's one of my many talents that helped me to get into Watchman, _two years early._ "

Emily pursed her lips at him and then, in a childish move, stuck her tongue at him. James laughed and sat down on the floor of his cell; putting his back against the wall. His sister slowly joined him and sighed. He put his arm around her and hugged her again.

"I've missed you James."

"I've missed you too sis."

"I still can't believe you were able to get into the academy early."

"I couldn't either. I talked to you what? 3 months ago?" Emily nodded and he continued. "I found out the day after and wanted to tell you but I wasn't allowed a video call."

For the next 30 minutes the pair continued to tell the other about what they had been up to the past few months. James told her about his training and getting his first wand, to which Emily smiled brightly at. Emily told him about her training and subsequent graduation that would happen in a month.

She looked at him seriously, "I've been accepted into Death Watch."

James grinned, proud of his sister, and patted her on the back. "Congratulations."

Emily gave a sad smile in reply and then stared at the ground.

"What's wrong Emmy?" From the age of six, James could always tell when his sister was upset.

"I found out about our parents James. They are alive."

James's eyes widened, "Explain!" he said urgently.

"My last year has been sort of an internship at the Death Watch outpost on the nearby military base. I was allowed access to the information database and I was able to dig up the records around the car crash. Except it wasn't a car crash. It was a firefight."

James gawked, "A firefight?" He at first thought his sister was playing a prank but the idea went away when he saw her face. "I don't understand."

"They were members of the Resistance. Pretty high level leaders actually. Their names are Sidney and Joseph Ravencroft. Apparently Death Watch had been tracking them down and finally spotted them along with other members of the Resistance in a suburb on the planet Germain."

James paled. The planet Germain was a city planet **(Picture Curuscant from** _ **Star Wars**_ **when I say a city planet)** whose moon, _Tod,_ was the stronghold of Death Watch. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

Emily continued, "My guess is that they had retired because they had us with them. I looked up video footage and found that as they boarded a hover bus known Resistance members approached them, not knowing they had been followed. Death Watch soldiers quickly attacked. The Resistance group was captured, though some managed to escape; including our parents. In the fight they lost sight of us and later we were found by the authorities who turned us over to Death Watch. Death Watch planted the information that the whole incident was a crash and then left us at an orphanage."

James blinked rapidly; dumbfounded. His mouth hung open as he digested what he had just been told. "So what do we do now?"

"Death Watch has assigned me to a training post on Corvus."

"Corvus? The new planet with the harvest colony? What does this have to do with finding our parents?"

"I'm to leave tomorrow. I won't get off training for two years and then we'd have to wait for you to graduate before we even have a chance of chasing any leads down."

"So?"

"So we'll head to Fortune tonight. There's a ship that leaves in 3 hours."

James shook his head, "Why do we want to go to Fortune? Their Government has declared itself free from the Empire. They've even been known to house known Resistance fugitives…oh."

"We'll have to leave now."

"Emmy, what about all the training you've done?"

James's sister looked at him softly and a tear slipped down her cheek, "I did the training so that we could find Mom and Dad. That's been our goal ever since you learned to talk. Now that we have the opportunity we should go." Emily quickly reached into a pocket in her clothes and drew out his wand.

"How'd you get it?" James asked his sister in surprise.

Emily shrugged, "It's not the one you received, it's one from the prison. It wasn't too hard to slip in the armory and grab one. Besides, who searches a visitor going to visit someone who's basically in time out? We'll have to stop by and grab my things, we'll need them. They have some identification papers in them."

James grinned and took it from her. "My wandless magic is better though it's getting harder to control."

James thought he saw Emily put on a worried face but when he blinked it was gone. He shrugged and thought it must've been the light. She gestured for him to hide the wand. As he did she called out, "I'm done visiting the detainee."

When no one came she frowned. "Something's wrong." She pulled out her own wand and pointed it at the door. She stepped outside and walked down the hallway and opening the door. She gasped loudly.

James, quickly, not caring if he was seen, ran to his sister and found her feeling for a pulse from a man lying on the ground just beyond the doorway.

"It's the guard to your cell block!"

James's eyes widened, "You're joking!"

Emily shook her head. The two siblings looked at each other and then quickly took positions on the opposite sides of the dim hallway as they slowly walked forward. They passed 4 doors before coming to a final three: one being in front of them and the others to either side. Emily pointed at the left door silently which was open.

James shook his head and stepped inside the room. He let out his own gasp of surprise as he saw several more forms lying on the ground in the dim lighting. Upon a closer look he recognized them as soldiers of Death Watch due to their blue and grey full body armor. **(Confession: Yes I am modeling Death Watch after the force also known as Death Watch in the Star Wars the Clone Wars series, I mean c'mon! You've gotta admit; they were awesome!)**

"What is Death Watch doing here?" he loudly whispered to his sister, wide-eyed. Even though he knew he would've, or maybe now he wouldn't because of his parents, joined Death Watch in the future he still knew a whole lot about them from his studies. They were elite troops as well as assassins; each one specializing in their own unique field of training. And here was a whole squad of 8 of them, unconscious. Emily frowned and whispered back.

"I thought Frankie was joking. There was a rumor of high level prisoners from a recent raid being kept on the base. Recently, a series of explosions on the base caused some of the leaders to think that the Resistance were trying to get their people back so they moved them to the Academy secretly." She shook her head, "I only thought it was a rumor. Did you not see them when you were brought down? "

James shook his head in reply; he had been knocked out. They had brought him to the cell and told him his punishment there. He suddenly paused as an idea came to him. "What if we join up with the escaped prisoners? They could take us to Mom and Dad!" he said excitedly.

Emily shook her head, "No, it's too dangerous."

"This is an opportunity we can't miss! We would be able to easily bypass the paper checks and background checks if we go with the Resistance."

"Jamie calm down!" Emily said sternly. James frowned but remained silent, letting his sister think.

After a few minutes he watched as Emily sighed, "Fine. But I still say this is the worst idea." She hit a device on her wrist and James watch wide-eyed as more armor started to emerge from the chest plate she had on. It extended down to her legs and connected with the armored shoes she was wearing. Plates descended along her arms and covered them as a metal glove like mesh spread along her hands. Soon his sister stood before him in full Death Watch battle armor, just like the unconscious soldiers, except for a helmet.

James stared blankly as she smirked, "I left my helmet along with my pack in my room."

He shook his head and looked down at the only thing that had been left to him by the guards, "I wish my watch could do that."

Emily cautiously strode into the hallway with the downed guards and grabbed something off one of their backs. She walked back to him and handed him a SWORD. James held the familiar object in his hand and stared at it. He had just started training with the modern weapon. The first designs came out in the year 2200 as scientists and what had been known as Unspeakables combined magic with modern technology. Designed to be mass produced and able to be used by everybody, the first Swords functioned as overly large wands as well as well, swords.

Eventually the swords were designed to be able to tap into anyone's magical cores, no matter how weak, to be able to cast certain spells. As time passed more spells were added the repertoire and made available to the public. The military, after seeing that the Sword could become a formidable weapon, started to design their own.

As the years passed the Swords became revolutionized. Today's standard-issue miliatarized ones were capable of firing three types of automated spells: a stunner, bone-breakers, and the killing curse; as well as lasers. It could also still be used as a sword. The blades had magical wards built into them so that when one needed to use the weapon as a gun a softened grip would form wherever the hand would touch. James quickly held the Sword in gun position and switched the setting to laser mode. He still continued to be amazed at how the wards worked to form the grip before his hand even came close to the blade. He had once asked his teacher how the wards functioned and the reply had been a shrug and an off-handed remark that they worked based on intent.

"You know how to use it?"

James nodded his head in affirmative.

"Here take this." His sister said as she tossed him an ammo cell. He quickly brought the cell to the underside of the sword which widened to show a rectangular hole. He inserted the entire cell in until it disappeared. Since James was using the bottom side of the hilt guard as a handle, the guard had automatically shifted to be more comfortable, as the top now morphed into an ammo counter that read %100.

"You get about 100 lasers from each clip. You know not use the spells unless they're really needed right? Especially the Killing One." His sister made sure to confirm.

James nodded again. He had learned in class that since the spells directly fed off the magical core of the holder it could cause one to become magically exhausted from the effort, especially since the Swords made the spells so easy to cast. In class they had started to learn about the Stunner setting and that was it. Although they had been warned in class that the Killing Curse was the hardest one to use, most adults could only fire it about 10 times because it used so much energy; as result, in a war situation lasers or bone-breakers were most often used.

James sister quickly grabbed one of her own Swords and they made their way back to the main corridor. Facing each other, his sister mouthed "1, 2, 3." and they quickly slammed the door open and to their surprise came face to face with a figure in pure black armor. The man's helmeted head whipped around in surprise before he quickly raised a Sword. Emily quickly tackled him; forcing him to drop it. The man raised his other hand which held what James recognized as a communicating device. James quickly raised his Sword and shot it. Unfortunately, the noise of the laser was loud and echoed through the large room they were in. From a side door, more people stumbled out from a room labeled the Armory. They were obviously the escapees aquirong armor from the supplies of the prison guards.

"Release him at once Death Watch scum!" one of the men said as the group drew closer. Soon all 9 of them had surrounded the trio although, without James noticing, his sister had drawn a knife and was holding it to the neck of the now unmasked man. James quickly moved to his sister's side as she held her knife to the blonde's throat.

"You're the Resistance prisoners aren't you?" She stated.

"Why yes we are. And we would kindly ask you to release your captive. " A deep voice replied, coming from a masked man who was walking out of the armory.

Suddenly the man froze as he came within James's sight. "Lucas? What happened?" He strode over to them, bypassing the other prisoners and came toward James. James scowled and raised his Sword.

"One more step and I'll fire."

"No it can't be!" The man took his helmet off to reveal brown hair, the same brown hair as James and his sisters, and a worried, but grizzled face. "James? You look just like your father did as a kid? You're eyes are different though. You have your mother's eyes."

James flinched, "Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you mean about my parents? "

The man coughed hoarsely, "We thought you were dead after the firefight. Your parents grieved for days. My name is Michael Ravencroft. I'm your – I'm your Uncle."

James eyes widened and he looked back at his sister to see her suddenly have tears streaming down her face. She suddenly pushed her captive to the side and ran toward the man. "Uncle Mikey!"

Uncle Mike's eyes widened as recognition suddenly came to him. "Emmy?" He said in disbelief.

The two hugged and slowly the people around them lowered their weapons.

"Michael, who are these two?" The blonde man asked as he was helped to stand up by another.

"Do you remember the firefight that happened in Germain? How Sidney and Joseph lost their children?"

The man nodded slowly.

"I'm sure these are them!"

The man's eyes widened and then they narrowed. "We'll have to perform some spells on them. We have to make sure they're not spies."

"Draco!" James's Uncle cried out indignantly.

Draco shook his head stubbornly and pulled out a wand. He started to wave it over James in intricate patterns. After a minute he nodded and declared him free of potions and spells that would hide his identity. He turned to Emily and started the same thing. Meanwhile, James had stood there not knowing what to do when Emily slowly walked over with Michael.

"James. This is Uncle Michael. I remember him from my childhood. He taught me how to fly on a broom!" She introduced with more tears in her eyes.

James shuffled his feet and stared at the man, "Hello sir."

His Uncle grinned and crouched down, "Call me Uncle Mikey my boy!"

As James tentatively hugged his uncle a warm feeling suddenly burst through and he let out a large grin, "Uncle Mikey!"

Suddenly James heard sniffs and noticed some of the others were openly crying. They started laughing as his Uncle replied, "You know the last time I saw you, you were with your family and they were heading to Germain. The last words you said to me were 'See you Unca My'. James pulled back and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Draco suddenly broke the silence by declaring Emily free of potions and spells as well. James stepped out of his Uncle's embrace and looked at Draco and tilted his head curiously, he was sure he had seen him from somewhere. His Uncle stood up and held his hand towards Draco, "James this man is Draco Malfoy one of the leaders of the Resistance. Draco, my nephew, James Ravencroft."

Draco smile and stretched his hand toward James when the sound of a loud communicator emanated from his wrist loudly, "This is Mother Bird to Baby Bird. The packages have been recovered and we are enroute to your position." The voice paused and then took on a panicked tone, "Get out of there! Death Watch alarms have been tripped! Soldiers are making their way to the academy!"

At the last statement everyone quickly sprang into action grabbing Swords and more armor.

"Quick take what we need and let's go!" Draco shouted in a strong tone.

"How would've the sentries known to come in?" One man asked as he shouldered a pack.

"One man, closest to the prison door, paused, "Wait a second."

The door suddenly blew open and yellow spells, giving away the fact they were bone breakers came flying out of the gloom. They were closely followed by laser fire. The man who had hesitated by the door was immediately gunned down but his body was enough cover to give everyone room to put something in between them and the door. James felt himself pushed toward the exit as the previously unconscious Death Watch soldiers poured out of the opening. "Run!" his Uncle yelled.

James took off, followed by his sister and the rest of the prisoners. He quickly opened the door and ran up the steps. "Where are we going?" He yelled.

"Head toward the landing zone for the academy!" Draco ordered.

James nodded and sped up out of fright as the group made their way through the maze of halls. Alarms started to blare as wards went off at the laser fire that was taking place. They started to outpace the Death Watch soldiers as they ran up another flight of stairs and came to a large entry way through which they quickly exited. James had just spotted the landing site when he was tackled from behind. Immediately right where he had been running a bone breaker flew past.

"Take cover! The outside sentries are around the entrance!" someone shouted as noises filled the air.

The prison group quickly took shelter among the plentiful benches and columns dotting the area and returned fire at the new targets. James gave a yell as he saw the chasing Death Watch soldiers start to come out of the Academy.

Somehow he found his fingers pulling the trigger to his Sword as he started to instinctively unload his ammo clip at the surprised soldiers. He was able to take three down before the rest were able to get to cover. His sister joined him and started to return fire as well. Running out of ammo she quickly strapped her Sword to her back and pulled out a wand.

" _Expulso_!" she shouted repeatedly.

James's Uncle and Draco crept up to join them.

"We're not going to be able to keep them off for long. We're in a death trap. Death Watch has probably called for the Academy's guard as well as reinforcements." Draco warned. "The guards I knocked out must've regained consciousness and radioed in."

James's Uncle shook his head and then ducked behind a bench as a laser flew past. "Where's the evac ship?"

Draco shook his head before his eyes widened and he pointed skywards. Looking up James saw a small disillusioned star ship uncloaked itself and start to descend. His eyes opened in disbelief, "How did you guys manage to get hold of a military E-Class transporter?"

Ports on the bottom of the ship suddenly opened as it neared the ground and turrets came out. They started to fire rapidly causing everyone to duck and take cover. As it neared the ground the back of the bottom of the ship slid open and a ramp came out. Several figures came out of the ship and joined the fight, providing cover fire for the escapees.

"Go!" James's Uncle yelled, pointing at the ship's ramp.

James's sister grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him in the ship's direction. They had almost made it when a laser followed by a bone breaker hit his sister's arm. She screamed as the armor crumpled from the laser and the sickly yellow bolt found its way to her arm through a hole. With a loud crack she collapsed grabbing her arm. James stopped, eyes widening. His sister's arm had shattered! He knelt beside her, trying to carry her, when his uncle ran to him. His uncle quickly picked his sister up and cradled her to his chest.

"I've got her! Get to the ship!"

James took off and headed toward the ramp which was currently being guarded by a man who had stayed behind. The man was waving to him and the others frantically, "Come on! They have reinforcements!"

James dared a glance back and was surprised to see several more soldiers pouring out from the streets closest to the Academy. The escapees and their own reinforcements were all making a running retreat towards the ship. As soon as he was on the ramp he looked back again in time to see his uncle take 3 lasers along with a couple of bone-breakers.

"No!" He screamed.

He took off the ramp dodging the men trying to stop him. He knelt beside his sister and new family member and sobbed. He grabbed his sister as the tears ran down his face. Suddenly the blonde man, Draco, was there with another who looked like his son.

"Grab the girl." The other nodded and picked her up before running back to the ship. The rest of the men were trying to provide cover against the quickly approaching forces of Death Watch.

Draco placed his arm gently but firmly on James's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we have to go now."

James let out a large yell of rage and turned toward the approaching soldiers. He turned his head to the sky as he let his hands spread out to his sides. These soldiers had hurt his sister! They had killed someone who he had just found out was family! He hated them! He screamed even louder as he felt power coming from within himself. In a quick move he brought his hands together and with a loud crack a dome of magic rushed out knocking out the lights and knocking friend and foe alike, backwards.

Panting heavily James collapsed to the ground and felt himself being picked up in the now eerie silence. He slowly came to realize it was Draco as the man carried him to the ship. James's vision dimmed as he heard Draco speak to someone.

"Set course for Avalon. We're taking them home."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well what'd you think? Feel free to leave a review! I am excited to share the ideas in my head with you, my dear readers! I have not yet decided on an update schedule but once I do I will be sure to notify you. On another note, I am in need of a Beta, so if you are interested, please PM me. If you noticed I did use some German for some names, if you speak German, I would welcome some input because I have never learned the language (I actually speak Chinese). See ya next time!**

 **~Φverwatch**


	3. Moving Accounts

**Moving Accounts.**

 **Hi everyone! Due trouble with my account I will be moving to a new account named "TyFighter". So my new story, Total Recall (Which is really why I'm moving accounts), will be written on that one. See you on my new account!**

 **Overwatch, well now TyFighter ;)**

 **P.S. message me on the new account not the old one.**


End file.
